


The Feline Way

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [33]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Watson takes a brief holiday and hopes Spencer will thaw toward Holmes in his absence.





	The Feline Way

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #15: _Take a Break. Watson takes a vacation away from Baker Street. How does that work out?_

I'd had a brief holiday scheduled a few days after Holmes' unexpected return. I hesitated, given the circumstances, but he pressed me to go as planned, so I relented.

My three days at the seaside were wonderfully restorative; I confess I spent a good deal of time napping beneath an open book. Upon my return, I rather hoped that my absence might have softened Spencer's opinion of Holmes. When I left, the protective tom still seemed to view Holmes as an intruder and enemy, going so far as to hiss if Holmes came near him.

Holmes looked up from his microscope at my greeting. "You look well, Watson."

"Thank you, I feel quite rested. How did you and Spencer fare?"

"I am, as you can see, quite as you left me. Mrs. Hudson assures me that Spencer is in fine health. As far as I am aware, he avoided these rooms entirely while you were away."

"Oh, dear," I sighed. "Perhaps we should have had you feed him. That might have helped."

"He would have refused and hunted for himself," Holmes said dryly. "You know doesn't need us to supply his food."

"No, I suppose not. But there must be a reason he chooses to remain here."

"Because he likes you, my dear doctor," Holmes said airily, turning back to his microscopic study.

"And Mrs. Hudson, surely," I protested.

"If you insist. It appears the way of felines is beyond my ken."


End file.
